


ITS ANGST TIME BABYYYYY(but with happy ending cuz if it don't end happy then i dont want it)

by queenoffishburrito



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, no beta we die like men, post-episode 9, the confession is implied cuz i was too lazy to write a full one but they know, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffishburrito/pseuds/queenoffishburrito
Summary: reki gets into a car crash, langa is sad, reki has a weird dream and wakes up super high and the two make upi wrote this last night and forgot to post it, i usually edit my fics after posting but this time i didnt wanna
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	ITS ANGST TIME BABYYYYY(but with happy ending cuz if it don't end happy then i dont want it)

**Author's Note:**

> i like woke up last night, wrote this, then forgot all about it, ngl i mainly wanted to write this so i could write that secene whre langa is crying trying to save reki and to write reki high on pain killers acting like a dumbass
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Langa’s vocal cords thought they would shatter. He looked on in horror as his best friend’s limp body was put on a stretcher and carried away by paramedics. 

“Reki!” He shouted again and again at the top of his lungs trying to reach out and grab his hand from afar. Shadow’s arms had locked around the blue haired boy, trying to restrain him from interfering with the paramedics. 

“I’m sorry kid, you can’t go with them, you’ll just prevent them from helping him” The orange haired adult said trying to calm the boy down, but it only seemed to make Langa fight harder. 

‘Why’d you do that Reki? Why?’ The back of Langa’s mind said. 

Yesterday after his match with Joe, Langa had looked all over for Reki around S, and continue to look for him after he left. He went to his house but no response. 

When he went this morning Reki’s mother had greeted him and told him he left for school early. Yet Reki was nowhere to be seen at school. Having had enough, after school he called up shadow.

“I can’t find Reki”

“I’m sure he’ll show up eventually kid be pait-“

“No! I can’t wait anymore, please, shadow please, I need help. Please help me find him” Langa pleaded, voice desperate and full of pain.

After some mumbling on the other end of the phone and a long sigh, shadow eventually went “Fine, I’ll help you look for a bit, but I need to get back to work eventually, ok?”

The two met up and began driving around in any possible place Reki may be. Going to places he usually would that Langa hadn’t already searched at. Shadow looked over at the concerned teenager, his eyes scanning all over the streets, the parks, everywhere, looking for any possible sign of his friend.

“He’ll be fine” Shadow said, and Langa turned to look at him. “It’s not like he’s missing, he’ll be fine, I know it” This seemed to calm Langa down, even if just a little.

Reki…

Where could he have gone?

The two continued to search but after a while Shadow had checked the time and went “Look I gotta get back to work soon, I’m sorry ki-“ but was cut off by Langa screaming “Reki!” who then proceeded to rip off his seatbelt, dash out the door, and started running downwards to his friend. 

Sure enough, underneath a stop sign down below, stood the red-haired teen. His eyes were glued to his phone and his face remained emotionless. Until he saw his friend to which his eyes filled with shock. So much so he looked as though he was ready to sprint. 

Shadow was about to leave when he looked at his surroundings. Shadow was parked in the middle of a road, and down below him was a short mound that led downwards. Which led into the open street. A street full of cars.

“Shit” He said as he ripped off his seatbelt “Kid wait!”

This morning Reki had left early. He knew Langa had been looking for him last night evident by the mountain of messages he got as well as a knock on his door at 1 am, but he wasn’t ready to face him. Not last night and not now.

He yelled at his mom that he was leaving for school early, grabbed an apple and left. What he would do now he had no idea. 

He spent his morning wondering the streets. Sitting down at benches occasionally while watching cars and people go by. He didn’t know where he was walking, just letting himself wonder wherever.

Around lunch he somehow wound up at a drive-in in Okinawa, overlooking the water. He stayed for a while, sometimes watching the waves, sometimes looking or playing games on his phone to pass the time. At one point a fancy car had passed by with a blue haired passenger in it. He glanced over and made eyes with the passenger but then looked away. The car drove off after a few minutes. 

After enough time he continued wondering. Checking his phone he realised it was getting late and tried to make his way back home as to not worry his mom (lord knows what would happen to him if she caught him skipping)

Though Reki notice he hadn’t exactly figured out where he was. He wondered onto the sidewalk as cars going well over the speed limit sped past him. 

On his left were some buildings he’d never seen. On his right, in the middle of a short mound was a road that led downwards onto the main route. In short he was nowhere near his house.

“Shit” He said to himself. He stopped next to a stop sign and pulled out his phone trying to find where he was, until he heard a familiar voice shout. 

“Reki!” 

He saw Langa at the top of the mound, his face overjoyed and determined. ‘Run’ his mind told him and he felt ready to run in the opposite direction on the sidewalk. Langa was running towards him from the road that led downwards.

Into the busy street.

Reki isn’t sure what exactly happened next. 

All he knows is that Langa was running towards him and a car was speeding.  
His feet felt like they wouldn’t move for a moment but then moved faster than he could have imagined. 

Langa’s face fueled with excitement disappeared and everything seemed to just stop. 

For a brief moment there was nothing. 

All Reki could hear was a loud ringing in his ears.

His vision felt blurry 

“___”

Was someone calling his name?

“_______” 

Probably.

His impaired vision worked just enough to make out Langa’s blurry face filled with tears. He couldn’t feel it but he saw that Langa had grabbed his hand.

His body and his brain felt tired. Another thing Reki was able to register was that whenever he tried to close his eyes, Langa would try to lift open his eyelids as if it would keep him awake. 

The part of Reki’s brain that still worked thought this was the most hilarious thing in the world. The son of a nurse, trying to pry his eyes open like a two-year-old, thinking this would wake him up. 

Without knowing it Reki had smiled and said “You idiot” before feeling everything shut down again.

“You idiot” Reki had said to Langa before falling unconscious. Langa screamed.

Reki’s legs were at unnatural angles. His right arm, the one that just finished healing, now had bone sticking out of it. His head had a large gash and blood poured out of it. His nose looked crooked, and the side of his face looked like one whole bruise. 

Dozens of people began crowding around the two instantly, including the person that had hit Reki had tried to check up on him, but Langa had screamed “Go away” at any who tried to come close.

Multiple people were calling the hospital but Langa could already feel Reki’s life slipping away. His pulse was getting weaker and weaker. He grabbed his hair in frustration and panic. ‘Think, think! CPR, your mom taught you this when you were 5’ 

No time to open his shirt Langa had located Reki’s sternum and was about to start doing chest compressions when he heard shadow’s voice emerge from the crowd “kid wait!” and a hand pulled him by the shoulders backwards. 

Langa tried to shove him off. “Let go of me!!” He shouted but shadow grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around.

“Are you out of your mind? His ribs will break if you do that, hell they’re probably already broken!” Langa felt furious, that’s why he was stopping him from saving Reki? He kept trying to escape his grasp “I know that!!! And so what?!! Broken ribs can be treated later!! He needs help now!!” Langa had shouted in the adult’s face. Trying to wiggle his way out of grasp screaming ‘Reki’ At the top of his lungs over and over.

Hiromi felt frozen. Trying to calm down the blue haired teen but also himself. His mind was still processing everything that had happened. He had tried getting out of the car to stop Langa from downhill and being hit, but before he could step a foot outside his car he witnessed Reki rush in and pushed Langa backwards before a car came speeding and hit him.

He had blanked out for a second and realised he had let go. Langa had already started giving Reki CPR. But no matter how many compressions, no matter how many times he breathed into him, or pleaded with his limp body nothing seemed to work. 

Hope came in the form of the sound of a siren. People began clearing away immediately but Langa seemed to stay planted next to Reki. Hiromi saw that he hadn’t moved away from the red head and so went to grab Langa’s arm and pulled him out of the paramedic’s way. Langa of course put up a fight once again. “Let go of me!”

“Woah there, calm down, the ambulance is here, he’ll be taken care of” But Langa still fought “So? My mother’s a nurse! I can help, I need to go with him!” He sounded urgent, like his friend’s life depended on his presence. 

Hiromi had enough and wrapped his arms around the boys waist and held him tightly to prevent him from escaping. He felt like he was trying to control an upset toddler throwing a tantrum over a toy or candy. God he wished that was this was. 

“I’m sorry kid, you can’t go with them, you’ll just prevent them from helping him” But nothing worked. The teen kept reaching out as if to grab his friend. Crying, shouting his friend’s name at the top of his lungs. 

After the ambulance had drove out of site Langa had stopped moving, stopped screaming. He almost went limp. Hiromi set the boy down and kneeled down next to him. 

“Hey, you ok?” He went to pat the kid’s back but moment his hand touched the blue haired teen he started screaming again. He was racked with sobs and covered his face, nails digging in as if trying to claw his face off. Pedestrians were still crowded around unsure of what had just happened while others kept staring at Hiromi and the teen. People who had just showed up seemed to be annoyed by the loud screaming and the crowd in the middle of the road.

“We should go” Hiromi said. He grabbed Langa by the arm and led him to his car. 

Langa sat in the back and continued to cry while Hiromi just sat in his seat, trying to process what on earth just happened. 

He was going to have to tell work he may be a bit later than promised.

Langa didn’t do much once he got home the day of the crash. Just laid down on his bed staring at nothing. His mother tried to comfort him when she came home, hesitantly pulling him into a hug and trying to soothe him 

At school, everyone was talking about Reki’s condition. Everywhere he turned he would hear people whispering about it and feeling their pitying gazes. It wasn’t just school though, no matter where he went someone always seemed to be talking about it. Once on his way to school he overheard a mom holding her daughter’s hand going “remember we don’t run into the road ok? You don’t want to end up like that boy in the crash”.

The story had made the news. A security camera had taped the initial accident showing a “brave, young hero saving his friends life” or “teenager saves idiot from running in the streets” as some news outlets were saying. 

It wasn’t just the security tape though. Apparently after Reki got hit, one of the people that had been crowding around Langa was had started filming him and his meltdown. While the dude recording was hidden the crowd, there were moments where he managed to catch Langa’s panicked and crying face, or worse, Reki’s mangled body. The original video was taken down quickly after uploading but to no avail. Langa had seen and so did thousands of others, especially people at his school. 

(Both the first time he saw the security footage and the video taken from the crowd Langa felt sick seeing the sight of Reki)

Speaking of Reki, Langa still hasn’t gotten to visit him. It’s been a week and every time he went it was always “no visitors allowed” (except for one time when he saw Reki’s mom along with his sisters by his bed. But Langa didn’t know if he could confront them). Langa only managed to catch a glimpse of Reki’s sleeping form. His legs along with his right arm were in casts as thick as his head, with fingers and toes exposed but purple looking from bruises. His left arm didn’t seem like it took much damage but still had some bandages around it. His face was still bruised, but at least his nose seemed to be back in place. It seemed as if the doctors sewn the gash on his forehead.

The sight of Reki laying in his hospital bed unconscious, haunted Langa wherever he went. Every time he slept, all he’d dream about was the car crash, except sometimes the ambulance would be too late or wouldn’t show up at all (Either way he always woke up crying). At school he’d have to listen to music whenever he could so he wouldn’t hear people talking about Reki or the accident (though sometimes he would overhear someone mention it and every time Langa fought hard to keep himself from bursting into tears).

He barely did anything now. He ignored everyone who tried to talk to him at school. He didn’t go to S anymore, let alone skate (one day at work Shokichi offered to take Langa’s board to a professional he knew to get repaired seeing as Langa didn’t want any other, but he declined). Miya came over once to try to cheer him up but to no avail. Same for Joe, Cherry, and Shadow. They all tried to coax him to hanging out or at the least, leave the house, but it only caused Langa to grow annoyed and locked the door to his room.  
Now all he ever did was lay in his bed, go to school, and go to the hospital to try to see Reki.

After about a week, he finally managed to visit him. Of course Reki was still unconscious but still.  
It was the weekend, and he went at a time the hospital allowed visitors. Though as he reached Reki’s door, all it took was a look inside the window to his door and he saw Reki’s mother sitting by his bed. Her daughters weren’t with her it seemed, but it didn’t matter, Langa turned away. 

Though she must have seen him through the window because as he was walking away he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

Her face was red and puffy. There were dark circles underneath her tired eyes. Langa tried avoiding eye contact with her but her gazed still bore down onto him. She didn’t say much, in fact Langa could barely hear her amongst the sound of hospitals hallways but in the softest voice, she told him “Do you want to see him?”

He didn’t nod, didn’t say ‘yes’, only followed her back to the room Reki was staying at. She sat down in a char to his left and Langa stood next to her.

The two didn’t speak for a while, only watching the rising and falling of Reki’s chest. It was Reki’s mom who broke the silence.

“I don’t think I had ever seen him as happy as the time he first met you. Of course he wouldn’t tell me anything. I’d ask him how his day was, and he’d just say ‘good’ but I could tell by the look on his face. Every time he left the house he always looked so happy” Her face turned somber “The past weeks though, he was different. He would try to hide it, but I knew something was bothering him. I’d ask him if he was ok, he’d just smile and brush it off every single time”  
Langa felt tears well in his eyes “It’s all my fault… the crash, his mood, it’s all because of me” He started crying “I didn’t listen when he warned me against doing something dangerous, and I didn’t check to see if he was ok I-“  
“The day he go hit, I had been looking to talk to him. I was stupid and careless an-and-“ Langa could feel his nails digging into his palms “He saved my life. He called me an idiot and he was right. I am an idiot. I’m an idiot for ignoring my friend when he needed me most. I’m an idiot for going against him when he tried to warn me from getting hurt. I’m an idiot for running into the middle of a busy street. I’m just so stupid” His body was quivering “I should be the one in this hospital bed, not Reki”

She turned to look at him “Don’t say that!” Langa finally managed to meet her eyes “I don’t know what exactly happened between you two, but Reki chose to save you. He clearly cared about you enough to want to save your life” She took his hands into her own “I wish none of this happened, yes. But I’m also proud of him. I’m proud he was brave enough to save you. And I know what ever is going on between you two will get better” Langa was trembling and eventually fell to his knees. She wrapped her arms around him. “He’ll wake up and you’ll work this out, I know it”

For the next few weeks Langa continued his routine. Go to school, don’t talk to anyone, go visit Reki, and go to bed. Most of the time Reki’s mom would be there, sometimes she’d bring the rest of Reki’s siblings, but occasionally she wouldn’t be there at all. After the first visit the two became more open and talked more when visiting, mostly about funny stories about Reki to try and brighten the mood.

Considering the fact that his mom worked here, Langa’s mom would pop her head in time to time when he visited to check up on him, and with Reki. She had spoken with Reki’s mom before and had apologised. But Reki’s mom was ok with it. She never stayed long considering the fact that she was working but she still showed up quite a bit.

A couple of times shadow showed up, every time he did he always brought an assortment of flowers along with a get-well card. He never stayed long, just delivered the gift, spoke briefly with Reki’s mom, said hi to Langa and left.

Miya came to visit one day. It didn’t last long though. It was just Langa there, he said hi, left a get-well card with a toy skateboard taped to it and then ran out the room like a 6-year-old. Langa had to admit he did chuckle a bit. 

Joe and Cherry came quite a bit, be it to talk or for a quick hello. Cherry especially what with him having to go to the hospital for his own injuries. Langa had actually seen Joe pushing Cherry in a wheelchair down the halls at the beginning. They were always bickering, it looked as though Cherry was doing his best to constantly escape the hospital, but Joe managed to bring him back every time (“I let it slide the first time but now you should be recovering here”). Now Cherry was in crutches (his own ‘high tech’ ones that is) and showed up far less than before but he’d still show up a couple times. While Joe wasn’t with him all the time, he was there most of the time (mainly forcing Cherry to go to his physiotherapy)

Cherry didn’t say much, Joe on the other hand was quite talkative, especially when Reki’s mom was there. Even if he was just saying hi he always tried to say something flirty to her, to which Cherry would roll his eyes and practically drag him away to the best of his abilities (“well somebody’s in a rush to recover” “if it means not having to see you act like that yes”)

Today though Langa was alone. He assumed Reki’s mom was busy and couldn’t come and as for everyone else, who knows. Langa looked at Reki’s face. He looked far better than he did at the beginning. But almost a month had passed, yet he remained still unconscious. ‘Will he ever wake up?’ Langa thought. 

Langa thought about everything he wanted to say to Reki, to apologise for being a jackass, for acting like an idiot. For hurting him. What if he never gets to tell him?

‘Why not tell him now?’ He thought. ‘He may not hear it but it’s better than nothing’.  
Langa took a breath. He moved closer to the bed to make sure Reki could “hear” him.

“Reki?”

“You there?”

Silence.

“Figured”  
…  
“I’m sorry. For everything”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice how you were feeling, and I’m sorry I entered the competition even when you told me I shouldn’t. I thought you should know, I never did skate against Adam in the end”

…

“Doesn’t matter anyways, I was an idiot just like you said. I wish I could go back and stop you from trying to protect me. I wish I could go back and prevent all of this from happening… I’m sorry Reki…”  
“That night I skated against Joe, I wondered what I was doing. I no longer felt that excitement when I skated before… But then I saw you. When you cheered me on I felt that excitement again. I was so happy you were there”

“I don’t know if you’ll forgive me anyways, but I just thought you should know, if you decided to stop skating I wouldn’t mind, but I just want to be your friend again”

“I miss you, Reki”

…

“That’s all”

Part of Langa’s mind had hoped that Reki would wake up at these words but naturally he didn’t. Eventually his visiting hours ran up and he left.

A month and a week, that’s how long it took for Reki to finally wake up. 

Langa was sitting in a chair to Reki’s left. Usually his mom would sit there while Langa stood but today she was absent. In fact the past week she hadn’t been coming as often, turns out the twins caught a cold and she had to take care of them. Langa felt bad having to take care of two sick children and offered if she needed any help, she had turned him down but called him a ‘sweetheart’.

Today she wasn’t here once again. Langa had to admit, he did miss her company, because at least he could talk to someone. Though while now he did talk to Reki, he did wish he could talk to someone who would respond (‘please say something back Reki’)

He had just finished telling Reki that he managed to go to skate for the first time in a month. He didn’t do anything though, he only went because Miya had won a competition and wanted to show Langa a new trick. 

“I didn’t stay long though, people recognised me and kept asking me where I had been and bothering me. I left as soon as Adam showed up” He said with disdain.

Reki still remained unconscious. Langa sighed. He noticed he was starting to get tired and contemplated leaving. Checking his phone though he realised he still had time before he was supposed to leave. He didn’t like leaving early. Ever. He had to once because unlike Reki, he still had to do schoolwork and needed to finish a project. Though that time felt like torture. Every time he left it felt tortuous but leaving early felt worse. 

He tried to keep himself awake by looking at his phone, or by counting the tiles on the floor, but eventually Langa found himself dozing off.

Reki felt like he was starting to become somewhat aware of this strange dream.

Usually when he dreamt they were usually ordinary, sometimes he wondered if he dreamt at all. But this one felt really weird. It never ended, he wasn’t even sure if it was happening. Hell he didn’t even realise it was happening. His mind was thinking, but not on his own. Just accepting everything.  
Accepting the fact that he could sometimes hear hushed voices in his head. But that didn’t stop him, Reki, one of the royal guards of the Kingdome of S, on his journey to find the legendary snow. Though while favoured by King Joe and King Cherry, as royal guard he had duties. Like right now they had sent him on a quest to find Prince Miya. 

He found prince Miya and brought him back. Turns out he was trying to defeat slime monsters and goblins but had gotten captured. And after saving him, prince Miya decided to join him on his journey ‘not because I’m grateful, I’m just bored of the palace’. 

Next he was tasked to defeat the shadow monster. He was originally such a sweet person but then got corrupted by dark magic and kept blowing up the town. Reki gave him a pretty flower, and he finally managed to gain control of the shadowy side to him. The three continued to embark on their journey.

Why he was on this journey to find the legendary snow, Reki didn’t know. Or care. He just kept trying to search all while finding himself winding back in the palace with new quests every time.

One King Joe had tasked him with taking down the evil warlock of love. Apparently he had attacked king Cherry and they wanted Reki to bring him down… To apologise that is.

“Will I be capable?”

“You’re all we have”

“What of the legendary Snow? I’m closer to finding him! We could find him and enlist his help!”

“You know he is but a myth. Now go!”

Reki knew he could never take on the warlock of love. Miya and Shadow were giving it all they got but here, even as he kept trying his best he felt powerless. He’ll never be strong enough. Not like shadow and his dark powers, or prince Miya, and his natural fighting abilities, or muscular king Joe, or intelligent king Cherry.

If only he could be as strong as the legendary snow…

The voices in his head felt louder today.  
“reki?”

He could barely hear it, but he knew it was there.  
A voice was calling him. 

“I’m sorry. For everything”

For what.  
The voice kept on talking. Kept on apologising. But why? Who was this person. Why he’d mention skating? Who did reki cheer on?

Who was this person?

“I thought you should know… you decided to stop skating I wouldn’t mind… I want to be your friend again…”

Friends again? That’ll never happen, we’re not in the same league. 

“I miss you, Reki”

“Langa” 

This was the first time Reki could feel himself speaking on his own in this strange dream. Why was he here? Where was Langa? Where did his voice come from.

Suddenly the evil warlock of love was powering up his ultimate ability, love hug. Reki thought this was it. But it wasn’t. 

The legendary snow had ascended and given him powers to defeat the evil warlock!

And defeat him he did. They had taken down the evil warlock of love and captured him to bring back to the kings!

Though upon his journey back to the palace he couldn’t help but feel off. The voices were back to being hushed. But occasionally he’d hear it.

The voice of the legendary snow.

Langa’s voice.

And for a brief moment he’d feel like something is wrong. He know it was, but after the voice left Reki could feel himself slipping back into a stage of everything is fine. Why was he trying to fight? Everything was ok after all?

‘no it’s not’ a sensation said. And he kept thinking that. He kept fighting to keep that sensation with him. That feeling of something being off.

After returning the evil warlock to the kings Reki tried to continue his journey but it didn’t feel right.

“I need to find the legendary snow” Part of his mind told him, trying to find himself sink back into this mindless weird journey.

“I have to find the legendary snow”

“I have to find Langa”

The voice came back into his head. Talking about something called ‘S’ and someone named Adam. 

He didn’t know any of this but as the voice spoke, a large ball of light kept shining in front of Reki.

“the legendary snow” everyone gasped.

Reki chased it. He kept running, running, chasing after the light. Eventually he reached the end of a snowy cliff. Below was an endless void and the light had stopped at the edge. 

How far was he willing to go to find this light?

To the ends of the universe.

He thought he had been looking for Snow this whole time, but Snow was looking for him. 

And Reki wouldn’t be running away from him. If he ever thought about it before, he wasn’t going to now. He was ready.

The light morphed into a semi humanoid figure. Though it didn’t exactly have a face, Reki knew it smiled. The smile seemed to melt all the snow around it. 

While extending his hand for Reki to grab it, the legendary snow had jumped off the cliff into the void. 

And so did Reki.

For a moment he wasn’t aware he was awake. His eyes closed and everything felt heavy. But then he opened them, and blinding lights burned Reki’s eyes. 

He tried to cover them with his arms but found his body felt so heavy. Not bad, just heavy. Heavy and tired.

‘Where am I?’ was his first thought. ‘Where did the light go?’ Was his second.

Allowing his eyes to adjust, Reki’s hazy mind was trying to process everything. Vivid memories of what happened flashed into his mind. 

He turned his head.

“mmga?” His tongue felt like a brick. 

Langa was asleep in his chair. His arms had fallen to both of his sides.

(the light had extended his hand for Reki to grab)

While it was a given he couldn’t move his right arm, Reki used up all the strength in his left arm so he could trying to grab Langa’s hand. He stuck his hand through the middle of the handle thing in the hospital bed and tried to grab it, His arm felt like 100 pounds, but he kept trying. 

Unfortunately, no matter how much he couldn’t grab Langa’s hand. The best he could do was reach his pinky finger. It was something though. 

In Reki’s bored and hazy mind he began pulling on and squeezing Langa’s finger, giggling to himself as if it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Reki must’ve had some strength in his arm because he ended up pinching Langa’s finger pretty hard causing the boy to jolt awake. He was so shocked he accidentally swatted Reki’s weak hand. Though while it was particularly injured in his weak state, the small swat felt like quite a bit (though it wasn’t painful per say, more so just odd, as most of his body was numb from painkillers)

Langa looked around confused and turned to see Reki looking at him. 

The two locked eyes. Langa looked like he stopped breathing. Even though his vision still felt a bit blurry Reki could tell Langa was shocked. He looked as if he had been electrocuted.

Finally the blue haired boy said in a soft voice “Reki?”

Reki, mind groggy and weak was unable to pull his arm out from the bars of the bed so he tried to wave his arm to the best of his abilities. He was tired, his mind was fuzzy, in his playful mood he smiled the dumbest smile ever and said:

“Hiii”

Langa felt his breath speed up. He was crying again. Reki was awake. He was alive and he was awake.

“Reki!” He sobbed and without thinking wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Mmmyes rimt on me crackmed ribs” Reki said groggily. Langa realised what he was doing and pulled away immediately “Sorry!” he said.

Reki laughed “Sorry, sorry, it all sorry wibth youm. Sorry s’my fault, sorry for dis” He giggled “Canabian. Camt escape sorry, mmnot evenb in dream”

Langa was taken aback “What did you say?” Reki looked at Langa tiredly “Hmm? Whas’that?”

“You said you couldn’t escape my ‘sorry’s’ in your dreams” Langa’s eyes seemed to well up with more tears and he started to choke up “did you hear me?” he asked quietly.

Reki’s mind was still hazy but he could think well enough. Kind of. “Mmyeah… mguess so” he then made a “pssh” sounds and tried to shrug. Tried to. “don’t matter mno more…” He tried pulling his arm out between the bed. He sighed and in his whiny voice he asked “mmm langaaa, help mee. My aaarmm” he tried flailing his left arm around as an indicator.

Langa went straight into action “right!” He said, and carefully as to not injure Reki anymore he helped him pulled his arm out of the bed’s handles. He had carefully lifted out Reki’s arm, light holding onto his wrist, and had carefully placed it down gently by his side letting go, and then Reki with whatever speed and strength left in him, had shot back up to grab Langa’s hand. 

Langa was confused “Reki?” He only received more giggling as a response. Reki had laced his fingers around Langa’s hand and brought it to his face. “mfoumd legenry snoowww… yaaayyy!!!” he clumsily waved both their hands in the arm in victory. He smiled and looked at Langa and said “Hi” in his groggy state.

Langa didn’t know what to do. Should he try to tell a doctor Reki was awake? Reki didn’t seem to want to let go of his hand though. 

“mmm… I had a dream… m’was a royal guard” Reki said sleepily. Not something Langa thought he would say. But interesting. Langa intertwined his fingers around Reki’s hand and pulled the chair closer to him.

“Please” he sat “tell me more about this dream”

The next few days Langa felt happier than he had in a long time. He hadn’t been able to visit Reki properly though. Either he was busy talking with either doctor or his family, or when Langa did visit him, Reki was either sleeping off his pain killers, or too high off them to hold a decent conversation (‘my kings’ he shouted, attempting to bow the one-time Cherry and Joe came to visit him ‘where’s prince Miya?’ Langa had tried so hard not to burst out laughing. He failed)

After almost a week, Langa got an opportunity to visit Reki. He was in his room, trying out a wheelchair. He seemed to be able to move well on his own despite only being able to use one arm. 

“Hey” Langa said. “I see you’re finally sober” Reki smirked “yeah well, doctors said I’m not allowed to take them too much” Langa pulled up a chair next to him “Funny, because every time I come to visit you take them” He gave Reki a sarcastically suspicious look “you trying to avoid me?” This made the two burst out laughing.

After calming down though, Langa’s expression changed “I’m sorry. I know you heard me before, but I wanted to tell you once you could properly hear me” Reki looked at him cautiously and nodded “I’m sorry about all of this, I’m sorry I broke our promise” “I mean you even said you technically didn’t” “Doesn’t matter!” Reki just raised his arms as if to say ‘ok then’ 

“I’m sorry about all of this, I was an idiot, and I made you feel bad, and I-“ Langa told himself he wasn’t going to cry again “I didn’t notice you were upset, and I made it worse, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention and made you run into the streets to save me and-“ 

“Woah, stop right there” Reki said “Who said anything about making me save you?” Langa looked at Reki with big eyes “Nobody made me go in and save you, that was my decision, no one else’s” a quiet tear fell from Langa’s face “Please don’t take the blame for this. This wouldn’t have happened had I not skipped school and wondered off. Hell none of this would’ve happened if I just not let everyone get into my head” Langa looked confused “What do you mean?”

Reki sighed. “I don’t know… I guess I just-“ he shook his head “forget it, it’s dumb” Langa got off his chair “no wait, reki please. Tell me” He crouched by Reki’s wheelchair. Reki took a breath “I don’t know… It’s just- You showed up not knowing anything about skating, but within weeks you became a pro. The famous ‘snow’. Meanwhile I’m just a nobody. You’re shadow, the ‘weird redhead that follows you’ I’m worthless” He said somberly but shook his head “forget it” he tried to wave his hand dismissively but Langa just grabbed it. Reki saw that now he really was crying.

“How could you say that?” Langa asked. Reki was confused. “What do you mean?” Langa’s voice got louder “How could you ever say that to yourself?! Calling yourself worthless?!” Reki’s eyes widened.

“I- I don’t-“ He was at a loss for words. “Don’t ever say that again!” Langa said loudly before voice softening “Reki… The moment you got hit, all that time you spent unconscious, I felt like nothing was ok anymore. Like… like the world was coming to an end… like everything happy in life was gone and I’d never get it back I-“ he brought his free hand to his mouth. “I thought that if you died that part of me would too” Reki tried to change the mood by saying “At least I didn’t?” but that didn’t change anything. 

“Reki, you may think you don’t matter to anyone, but you do! To your mom, to your sisters, to your Joe, Cherry, Miya, and Shadow. And you especially matter to me” He laced his fingers gently around Reki’s hand “Reki, you may not understand it, but you mean everything to me” Ok, now Reki was crying too. 

“Langa…” Reki wished his other arm wasn’t broken so he could wipe his tears. Langa couldn’t help himself anymore. Carefully as to not hurt Reki, he let go of Reki’s hand and wrapped his arms around him as best as he could. Reki wrapped his free arm and buried his neck into Langa’s shoulder, planting gentle kisses on his neck and shoulder.

After the two pulled apart Langa wiped his face and asked, “Are we good?” Reki smiled “I think we’re more than good” They intertwined their hands once again and chuckled, trying to calm themselves down. 

Langa looked at Reki curiously “Hey I have another question” Reki nodded “Yeah?” “I know it must be hard what with your broken arm, but you think you can do a wheelie with your wheelchair?”

Today was a quiet day at the hospital. Though this section of the hospital wasn’t very busy to begin with. No doctors running around frantically in the halls. Nanako was taking a small break. She thought about going to see her son and his friend, wanting to make sure the boys were ok.

She got her answer the form of her son running down the hallway, pushing his friend at full speed in his wheelchair, both of them laughing like children. To say it was a surprise was an understatement, it had startled her so badly she dropped her papers, and it had startled a pink haired patient who nearly fell off his crutches. 

She ran over to help the pink haired man while shouting “Langa!” at the top of her lungs but he couldn’t hear him. The pink haired patient was accompanied by a green haired man who lifted him up. “It’s ok ms, he’ll be fine” the pink haired man rolled his eyes “Only I can say if I’m fine” This only made the green haired man laugh. 

Nanako nodded and picked up her papers “Well then, Mr.… Sakurayashiki was it? You’re here for your physiotherapy session, right?” He nodded “Correct” She got up “Right this way”

The pink haired man stayed silent while the green haired man flittered with her. She’s seen the two speak with Langa before but kept forgetting their names. Speaking of Langa, on the way to bring them to the physiotherapist she saw Langa and Reki sprint past her once again and startling her for the second time. “boys!” She shouted at them, but the green haired man laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, let them be!” She looked at him “This is a hospital, I can’t do that! Besides what if they crash into someone?” The pink haired man scoffed “Please, this wing is practically empty, they won’t crash into anyone, and they’re smart enough to not crash into the walls or whatever” The green haired man shrugged “I don’t know about that last bit, but still, after all this they deserve to smile”

Her expression softened “I guess you’re right about that” She looked at the two teens, laughing loudly, and playing like kids. Smiling, looking happier than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> so like basically idk how to wrtie locations n shit so i hope the crash part makes sense, also i just made it so the hosptail langas mom works at, the one cherry goes to is all the same cuz yes, unless it actually is in cannon idk.  
> also i really had fun writing reki dreaming idk why, i did have a thought that was going to make it so he had to find "princess snow" but like was like mmmnnahhh. i was going to tag it as crack cuz it is a little weird but a) its part of his dream so this fic isnt crack b)its not weird enoguh imo to be considred crack c) i dont like crack fics nor thetag and dont want ppl to be dettered by this fic cuz of it. idk i just dont like crackfics  
> also i wasnt really sure how to end it so sorry if the ended is HWEAK AF
> 
> dhfhdfjdshd idk hoep you like it, probably sont edit


End file.
